


The Lover, the Dreamer and He (Muku Sakisaka x OC)

by arisu_poemer



Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [7]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged Up, Coming of Age, F/M, First Date, Summer Festival, how do i even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_poemer/pseuds/arisu_poemer
Summary: Muku always wanted to be a prince, and prince indeed he shall be. But what would happen if Mankai's sweet dreamer finally got a date... will he live up to his own expectations?A coming-of-age short story about Mankai's resident fairy tale boy <3
Relationships: Sakisaka Muku/OC
Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Lover, the Dreamer and He (Muku Sakisaka x OC)

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing about the Hyodo-Sakisaka Family (I hope you noticed that by now *fufufu~*) and I really wanted to know how he'd be as a young man in love <3
> 
> I just hope I did your character justice, my sweet, sweet Muku!

It's no secret that Muku is a dreamer. Everyone in his family, in Mankai Company and in his closest circle of friends knows that. Even though, thanks to puberty, he's grown to be quite the tall and handsome young man, the soft features that accompanied his similarly gentle heart are still what sets him apart from the rest of his troupe.

But it was still a surprise when one day in his senior year, he came home from St. Flora's and sank on the Mankai dorm lounge sofa, speechless. A blush was blooming on his full cheeks while his baby-blue eyes looked to the distance.

"Mukkun, hey, you okay?" Kazunari poked the shoulder of the teen, who was still silently blushing. "Yuki, any idea?"

"Why-" Yuki looked at his classmate with an amused smile. "Ah, that. I'd rather have him tell you."

"But Yuki-kun..." Muku was awash with both happy tears and nerves. "I don't know how to say it, it still feels-"

"Pfft," Yuki almost laughed. "Don't be shy about it."

" _Tadaima_... Eh? What's going on here?" Tenma inquired.

"Muku's crush asked him to come with at the summer festival this weekend."

Kazunari's eyes grew as big as saucers. "OMG, really??? I'm so happy for you, Mukkun!"

Kumon clapped his cousin in the shoulders. "Wow, that's great, Muku!"

" _Muku's got a date~ Muku's got a date~!_ " Misumi chanted in a sing-song voice. The pink-haired boy's blush went more furiously pink.

"I don't know what to do..." He lamented. "What if she thinks I'm boring? What if she wanted to try scooping goldfish, and I can't get even one goldfish 'cause the paper broke immediately, and she will think of me as someone just as useless as a soggy sheet of-"

"Oi, Muku!" Tenma looked him in the eye. "Focus, okay? Focus. You won't enjoy it if you keep thinking about what you'll do wrong."

"But... I..."

The Summer Troupe leader's eyes softened with understanding. "Ohhhh, now I get it. Is this...?"

"His first date, yep." Kumon said matter-of-factly. "Like, ever."

"Ah." Tenma grinned. "I knew it. That makes soooo much sense."

"Ya know, Mukkun," Kazunari sat beside him and swung his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "You're super super lucky to have me as your roomie... and your Romance 101 teacher starting today!"

"Yeah, sure," Yuki rolled his eyes. Though he might not really be one to trust Kazunari to teach him some 'smooth moves', but Yuki knows how sweet Muku might just implode at the moment despite his shoujo manga know-how... And he just might need all the help he can get.

* * *

_So this is how it feels._

"The fireworks are so pretty, aren't they?" Muku muttered, as they both watched the festival's pyrotechnics show a bit closer to the temple hill, so it's less crowded and the burst of the lights look bigger. Thanks to Kazunari's tips, he had a little bit more quiet time with the girl of his dreams, all the while enjoying a better view.

"Yeah, they are." She replied, her blush indistinguishable from the warm colors of the firework lights. "Thank you for taking me here, Sakisaka-kun."

"J-just Muku is fine."

"Oh, okay, Muku-kun."

He unconsciously moved his hand, accidentally brushing hers. He gulped and froze at the feeling, and yet-

He felt her soft fingers mingling with his own. _She must have thought I intended to hold her hand_ , he mused, and Muku fiercely fought back the tears from his eyes from breaking right then and there. He figured out he'll ride along with it, so he gave her hand a tiny squeeze, silently praying she won't feel his thundering pulse.

She turned and faced him after the firework show, his hand still holding hers. "I had fun, Muku-kun, thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome. Thank you for having me," he tried to draw out his most princely voice, the best his hammering emotions could muster. "Let's watch the fireworks here again next year?"

 _Ehhhhh???_ Even Muku was surprised with his own invitation. _Now you're asking her out?_

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it," She giggled. "I guess that's a date for next year, huh?"

Emotion hit Muku's chest like a tidal wave, though he tried to contain it with the biggest smile he could attempt. Never in his wildest dreams did he thought that he'd star in his own shoujo manga moment, but he'd never trade this moment for anything else.

That, and he has a date scheduled for next year, too. And... maybe he can work things out for the time in between. He made a mental note to ask Kazunari how again. Maybe this time, he'll prove that he is indeed the prince like in the pages he so lovingly perused, and he's just excited that he now has his own special someone to prove it to.

**Author's Note:**

> * the goldfish scooping game is called 金魚すくい or "kingyo sukui", which uses a scoop called poi that looks like a magnifying glass with a thin sheet of paper, and it easily tears as the paper gets wet. I always wanted to try that haha
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions please do leave them in the comments below <3


End file.
